Pain
by Frozenonthesea
Summary: A plan goes horribly wrong, and everything is lost, everyone the once strong blind bandit cared about is dead. Toph Beifong has to leave with a heavy heart, her depression increased, what will happen?


_Pain_

Tears rolled down the blind earthbender's face. The heat from the day, burned. The cold night air stung. "Why?" The blind earthbender asked herself. The teenaged girl, continued to cry. Her blind tears. "Why did he have to disappear...to leave me!. WHY!" The blind girl screamed at the sky, at the moon. The teenaged girl had no one's shoulder to cry on. _They died too... _The only people _she_ cared about left her all alone. She was merely 14. The blind girl , tried to dry her eyes, tried to stop crying her blind, weak tears. But...she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to stop. So many people died, so many people who she cared about, and, that one. That one boy, that one bender, that one...lover. Aang. Her Aang. Her airbender. Her twinkle toes. Dead... Her fancy-dancer. Hers. She loved him. She felt Incapable to love anyone. She felt she couldn't love anymore. Like before she had joined _him_. She couldn't love before then, and, now she can't either. The blind earthbender had nothing left to live for. She had nothing to gain from life except more heart-break. If she even has a heart. And more pain, much more pain. The blind earthbender, hated her life, she felt her existence to be vain. She hated this all. She hated the battle that had been lost. She thought of herself as a failure. She felt lost. She felt confused. She felt hurt. He had left her. Left her all alone.

The teenager was staying with someone. She was staying with an old friend. Someone she had met about two years ago now. When she first met him. She felt sick all of a sudden. _Oh…Agni...why, am...I sick?_ The earthbender looked blindly, around. The blind girl stared at the wall, even though she has unseeing eyes. She continued to cry. Her head was flashing with rough thoughts. Her eyes shifted, and then they shut. The glazed over green/blue eyes stayed shut, and, her mind raced. The blind girl, turned her head, and put her hands on her head putting her hands over her ears. She sobbed gently. Her eyes welling up with more, and, more tears, at the thought of her Aang. Hers. Nobody else's. Aang was hers, and, will always be hers in in heart. He'd been dead only a month, but, it felt like years. She knew it hadn't been, but, part of her wanted to believe it had, so her life was shorter. So she wouldn't have to feel this pain. Her heart, if it was even there. Beated hard against her chest, her mind raced on, tears fell by each second. She felt so awful.

The blind bandit got up from where she was and left the room she was in to go outside. The teenager found a bush and threw up a few times. She was hungry, and, thirsty, and, tired. The hurting, broken girl went back inside, and, just sat down in the room she called her own. Momo, came up, and, chittered at her, and she petted him lightly, remembering how Aang used to pet Momo. She missed Aang. "Aang...Why did you leave me?" The young blind girl said softly. Suddenly she heard a knock, and, she brought herself to stop from crying.

A man came in. "Ms.Toph. Are...Are you okay?" Asked a man's voice. Toph got up... Walking over to where the man was, she stopped. "Yes…Iroh. I am fine. Just reflecting." Toph said quietly. Her eyes flushed, red, and, swollen. Tears streaming down the side of her face. Toph got a look over by Iroh. He shook his head. "Toph...don't lie. Your, crying. Don't worry. Things may seem bad now, but, err… they'll be better tomorrow. Soon they will I promise." Iroh said, a single tear streaming down the side of his old, slightly wrinkled, gentle face. Toph took a deep breath. "I'll be fine...I trust your word." Toph said softly, and, inclined her head slightly. Her eyes still leaking tears. Toph gave a faint smile to the old man. Toph looked up to him, even if he was from the Fire nation. Toph trusted him, like he trusted her. He had helped her understand things, when she was younger, when she had problems with the group. When she ran away from them. Toph sighed slightly. She dried her eyes somewhat, with the back of her hand.

"Iroh...I want to be left alone...for now." Toph muttered, and, he nodded, and left the room. Toph felt better having at least talked a little, even if she was a bit rude. This was normal, a bit for her. But, lately it hadn't been. Toph had been thinking, and, crying most of the time lately. But, that didn't really matter; at least not now that she had let out some more of the tears. Toph then realised that it was starting to get, later in the day. Toph herself had been up all night last night, and, almost every night. Thinking how things could have gone better. Toph enjoyed thinking, dreaming on her life with Aang even though it could never come true, even though she would never be with him until the day she died. The day he died though she made a promise and in his dying breathe, he made a promise too.

_Toph's eyes filled lightly with heavy hot tears. Some rolling down her cheek. Toph ran over to Aang's side. "Oh Aang...why?" Toph asked herself. Aang noticed this, and, he brought his hand weakly to her face and brushed off the tears, with his rough hands. "Toph I love you...Now don't be sad...Don't cry...Make me this promise," Aang paused trying to keep himself from passing to the spirit world even if only for a moment. "Promise me, that you will not let my memories ruin your life. I want you to grow up, and live a happy life, even if you don't marry or even smile. Just try for me." Aang said, and, wiped away the rest of the tears. He smiled faintly at her, and, knew that soon was his time, he knew his moments were numbered, and, so did Toph. _

_"Aang, make me this promise," Toph paused for a moment, her tear filled eyes leaking more and more tears. A sob threatening to escape her pale lips. "Promise me, that when I die. That we will find each other, or try for all eternity's." Toph finished, her hot tears now flowing down her face like rain drops on a window. Toph took his hand in her rough hands, and, brought to her heart. "I promise." They both agreed at his dying breath. Then he went limp his clear gray eyes staring into her pale green/blue eyes. Toph sobbed. And cried for him to come back to her. Toph wanted him back in her life, she wished that this didn't have to happen. Right now she wished she hadn't met him. . She wished if she had he had been the one who was normal, and, just a friend of the avatar. Oh Agni, she just wished. Toph stayed there...Motionless for hours, until someone came up to her. A wounded old man. A gentle man._

_"Toph...I know you wish not to leave him, but, let us go...We may take him with us, and, bury him. Like he deserves. I am sorry." Iroh said, and, grabbed her shoulder slightly. Her tears continued to fall, but, she nodded weakly, and, got to her feet. "Iroh...Thank you." Toph said, and, she bowed her head. He returned it, even though she couldn't see. Toph smiled faintly at her old friend, and, then she lifted Twinkle Toes off the ground. He was surprisingly heavy. Toph knew he was dead weight, and, also bigger then her a little, maybe by a inch let. Toph shook her head at her own question/thought. "Oh I just don't know how I'll live without you twinkle toes." Toph said, in her cheerful, mock tone. Yet it was just a mask. A shrade. That's all. She was just hiding her feelings. She would never admit to feeling sad, and, guilty about all the times she was mean, or cruel, or selfish around him. But she was, deep, deep down in her stone cold heart of steel, that she thought no one could break into. She loved him, and, always had. He had been so sweet, and, cute. It was all it took for her to fall in love with him._

Toph opened her sightless eyes, they had fresh hot tears in them, some already staining her face with a track of salt. Toph used the back of her hand and, wiped her eyes with it. Toph knew now that no matter how long it was, no matter how long it may be. They'd be together, just let everyone watch, they'll have the wedding they dreamed about, they'll have children, just let anyone get in the way of that. Just watch it all fall into place.


End file.
